Diverse types of games of trajectory skill exist in the form of marbles, billiards, and the like, in which a "shooter" is thrown or struck and it in turn strikes or urges toward a goal a targeted rolling or sliding object. Such existing trajectory skill games are generally played upon a bounded planar surface in which the targeted objects comprise the only trajectory obstacles. In the games of marbles, some variations allow the "shooters" to be risked or forfeited, while in other versions, the shooter is retrieved for iterated "shooting". In billiards and the like, a player who continues to succeed with each "shot" can delay or prevent an opponent from taking a turn until the successful player has amassed a winning score.
Despite the survival and continued popularity of existing games of trajectory skill, players seek novel and newly challenging games and it is to meet that end that the present invention was conceived and developed.